


SladeRobinWeek 2019 [ART]

by Yamada_CZ



Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Apprentice - Freeform, Imprisonment, M/M, Master/Slave, SladeRobinWeek2019, Stockholm Syndrome, sladerobinweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamada_CZ/pseuds/Yamada_CZ
Summary: Finished art I did for SladeRobinWeek mini event 2019. ♥





	1. Imprisonment

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Imprisonment  
> Day2: Master/Slave  
> Day3: Stockholm Syndrome

**DAY 1: IMPRISONMENT**


	2. Master/Slave

**DAY 2: MASTER/SLAVE**

 


	3. Stockholm Syndrome

**DAY 3: STOCKHOLM SYNDROME**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! This event was awesome and I can't wait for a next one. :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like all of them at least a little, because drawing these was fun! :)  
> \----------------------------  
> https://lord-yamada.tumblr.com/


End file.
